User blog:Ezekielfan22/Feena (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids)
Feena is a redeemed villainess from "Spare the Rod", episode 5.03 of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (airdate September 22, 1979). She served as the main villainess of an episode of the TV show, The Brown Hornet, which was being watched by Albert and his friends. Feena was the queen of the planet Shontuh, and was established as a cruel and abusive queen of her planet's inhabitants. One such inhabitant, Professor Dormo, managed to call the Brown Hornet and beg for his help, with the superhero and his colleagues (Stinger and Tweeterbell) flying towards the planet despite numerous signs telling them to turn around. After a fly swatter trap nearly struck the Brown Hornet's ship, the evil Feena called the superhero, holding a mask over her face as she taunted him. When Stinger retaliated by throwing a pie at Feena, the villainess angrily ordered the Brown Hornet to turn around while he still could, later telling him he would be sorry when the Brown Hornet ignored her demand. Upon arriving at Shontuh, however, the Brown Hornet found that Dormo and the planet's other inhabitants were too afraid to reveal where Feena was, along with still loving her despite her mistreatment of them. As a ploy to get them to reveal Feena's location, the Brown Hornet had Stinger and Tweeterbell act as though he had been captured by Feena, with their act of heartbreak goading Dormo into revealing the location of Feena's secret palace. Brown Hornet managed to infilitrate the palace after shrinking himself down, with Feena initially mocking the Brown Hornet trying to confront her until he reverted back to his normal size. Feena then attempted to defeat the Brown Hornet by setting her large pet lobster loose on him, only for the Brown Hornet to use his powers of invisibiltity to subdue the creature. Afterwards, the Brown Hornet confronted Feena on the way she treated her subjects, informing her that while they still loved her, they also feared her. When directly asked why she abused her subordinates, Feena revealed that she didn't know why and confessing that she had trouble controlling herself. After agreeing to Brown Hornet's promise to never again abuse her subjects, Feena was gifted a bouquet of flowers by Dormo. Now fully redeemed, Feena joined Dormo in thanking the Brown Hornet for showing her the error of her ways and expressed a wish that her subjects had reported her abuse sooner, with Brown Hornet telling Feena that her subjects hadn't done so out of a desire to protect her. Trivia *Feena serves as a counterpart to Patrice's unnamed mother, who served as the main villainess of the episode; as both were authority figures who were revealed to be abusive to those under her care. A major difference between them is that Feena realizes the error of her ways and redeems herself to her subjects, while Patrice's mother is likely arrested off-screen and isn't shown redeeming herself for her abusive ways. Gallery Feena mask.png Feena confronted.png Feena redeemed.png|Feena after her redemption Category:Blog posts Category:1970s Category:Alien Category:Alternate Reality Villainess Category:Animal Weapon Category:Callous Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Queen Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead Category:Remorseful Category:Tyrant Category:Western Animation Villainess